


Brooding And/Or Seething

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is dating.  Peter is nosy.  Derek is just miserable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooding And/Or Seething

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fullmoon_ficlet prompt: Jealousy. There is implied masturbation (not the actual act) and mention of Stiles/Original Female Character but I didn't tag for them because they don't exist and I refuse to make up tags--it's a thing.

"I can't tell if you're brooding or seething."

Not even looking over his shoulder at his uncle, Derek growled at him. Standing on the dilapidated porch, leaning stiffly against a post, arms crossed over his chest, he wasn't brooding or seething, dammit. He was watching his Pack horse around in the yard.

And if he was listening to Stiles babbling about some girl named Maura, so what? It was impossible **not** to listen to Stiles babbling.

"It's kind of adorable and sad at the same time."

Pissed that Peter didn't get the message the first time, Derek swung his head around, and bared his fangs and flashed crimson eyes at him.

Sadly it said a lot about what a piss poor Alpha he was that Peter didn't even flinch or duck his eyes or submit at all to his authority.

"Please, I changed your diapers, remember?"

"Go away," he growled again, gnashing his teeth.

"You're going to lose him, Derek," Peter replied seriously, looking straight at Stiles who was passing a lacrosse ball back and forth with Isaac and Scott, still talking about the girl he'd gone out with and how she'd kissed him during the movie and stolen his popcorn.

Derek tried to tune it out, he really did, but Stiles was so happy.

He was rarely happy.

"I don't have him, Peter. I never will," he finally said softly, feeling his heart stutter in his chest in pain.

"Why? Do you really think you don't deserve nice things? Because even I don't think that, nephew." Peter squeezed his shoulder and, for once, Derek didn't shrug him off, his eyes locked again on the young man, the fucking boy goofing around with his friends, sweat shining on his face and darkening his light blue t-shirt.

Derek wanted to lick him clean.

He didn't even have to look at Peter to know he was smirking, and turning around he stomped into the house. Outside of the fact that Stiles was now dating--a real girl who returned his affections and not Lydia, so he'd moved on finally--the most frustrating thing was that he couldn't jerk off surrounded by nosy werewolves.

And he really needed to jerk off because Stiles had grown into his lanky limbs, his hair was cut and styled, his clothes actually fit and didn't hang off him. He looked...too fucking good.

Putting a fist through the wall as he took the stairs two at a time didn't help with his horniness or his mood.

And he could still hear Stiles rhapsodizing about Maura and what he wanted to do on their second date and wondering if she'd let him get to second base and how did breasts feel anyway.

FUCK!

Flopping face first on his mattress, Derek winced as his half-hard dick smacked down hard, then tried to smother himself in his pillow.

He was jealous of a teenage girl.

It was so stupid because Stiles was too young, too good for him, too everything.

And, despite the girl, it would be so easy to seduce him. 

Because, whenever Stiles looked at Derek, there was something vulnerable and needy in his golden eyes.

But, he couldn't do that to him. Let him have his girlfriend--his normal, human girlfriend--lose his virginity to her in the back of his jeep, go on regular dates.

Have a life.

Derek could only give him misery and an early death.

Pulling the pillow up around his ears, he howled into it in frustration and misery.

End


End file.
